Sunset Moon
by HeartOfCrystalWingsOfGlass
Summary: One illness. One death. One girl alone. Five powers stolen. Five new guardians. One world destroyed. Forever.
1. Sunset

**Sunset Moon**

**Chapter One: Sunset**

Will Vandom was grounded. Will Vandom was angry. Will Vandom was repairing the computer. Because Will Vandom was grounded. Again. "Squeak, squeak." Said her dormouse beside her feet. "Hey, are you gonna stand there and squeak or are you going to help me repair the computer." She reached down and patted the dormouse. Will sighed. "I don't get why I have to fix this stupid machine. Why couldn't she get a repairman?"

"Because, a repairman doesn't need punishing." Susan Vandom said, coming through the door. "I told you, I didn't burn the cookies on purpose!" Will said angrily at her mother. "Well, you did. Try being a little more careful next time." Susan snapped at her daughter. Will sighed again. Her mum and her had not been on very good speaking terms since her mum had started dating Mr. Collins. Eww. Just the thought of HER mum dating HER history teacher was, well…gross. But that had been almost a year ago, before the Guardians Of The Veil had saved Meridian from the evil Phobos, who planned to suck all of Meridian's and Elyon's (his sister) power and then move onto Candracar and then Earth, and then…well, you get the idea. But the Guardians Of The Veil had totally kicked his butt. Who where the Guardians of the Veil? Well they were five girls who had power over the elements. There was Irma, who controlled the water, Taranee who was friends with fire, Cornelia who was down-to-earth, Hay Lin, carefree as the wind had everything to do with the air. And then there was Will. Her power was the most mysterious of them all. Inside Will's body was a necklace, called the Heart Of Candracar. When she summoned it, the girls would transform into guardians in super-fashionable outfits. _Which makes me kind of the leader._ Will thought. But they couldn't tell any one. It didn't matter, because no one would believe them. They'd be labelled as some kind of freaks.

Irma Lair was soaking in her usual two-hour long bath. She lifted a finger and watched as blue sparks trailed from it. She watched as the water from the bath danced around her. She thought of her friends. Ever since they had become Guardians Of The Veil they had become super close. She thought of Will and her frog collection. She thought of Taranee, her quiet attitude and fiery temper. She thought of Cornelia, her determination and of her best friend, Hay Lin's creative mind. Irma smiled. She had the best friends in the whole world. There was nothing bad to say about any of them. Even Cornelia. Honest.

Taranee Cook got her favourite book of the shelf. She sat on her favourite cushion by the fire and opened it. It was a mystery book. Taranee reached out a hand to touch the dancing flames in the fireplace. She didn't get burned. No, fire was her friend. It was her shield, not her enemy. Taranee closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

"Do I HAVE to go?' Cornelia Hale asked her mother. They where going camping-Cornelia's LEAST favourite activity to do. "Yes, you do." Her mum said firmly. "And after we set up our tent, we'll go on a nature trail. You'll like that. Ever since you came back from that day after school at Hay Lin's place, you've loved the Earth."

"Doesn't mean I wan to go on a Nature Trail." Cornelia muttered under her breath, as she packed her things.

Hay Lin looked at the picture of her grandmother, Yan Lin and her eyes swam with tears. "I miss you." She whispered and reached out to touch her grandmother's face. "I wish you were here." Hay Lin had never gotten over the tragedy of her Grandma's death, and she knew that she never would. She put the picture back onto the shelf. She put on her jacket and picked up her luggage. The taxi would be arriving any minute now to take her family to the airport and then the airplane at the airport would take them to China for three days. Just a short trip. But Hay Lin didn't want to go to China to visit her fourth cousin twice removed from her mother's side. She had responsibilities, and one of them was to stay here with the other Guardians Of The Veil. She had argued against the trip but she knew that there was no point. She couldn't tell them the real reason for not going so she didn't really have an argument to argue. Hay Lin sighed as the taxi honked for the family to get inside. She had a bad feeling that this trip was not going to go well.

The full moon was that night. The dark shadow looked over across the sky. It was turning pink.

Will was repairing the computer, Irma was taking her bath, Taranee was curled up by the fire, Cornelia was on a Nature Trail and Hay Lin was flying through the air on an airplane. All were in their element the second the sunset. All were in their element the second the full moon came up. All were in their element the second the oracle died. All were in their element when they lost their powers.


	2. Death On Candracar

**Chapter Two: Death On Candracar**

The Oracle had been sick for months with a serious illness. It was a evil sickness, and it would cause the person sick to be unable to control his/her powers, and then, when the sickness hasn't been cured for two months, an evil creature would invade it's body and soul, possessing it. Even though the Oracle had been sick with this strange virus for many months, his death was a big shock for everyone. All but one. The creature that had invaded the Oracle's body had gone back to its master after the Oracle's death. The creature slipped into the shadows, and joined his master in the darkness that would spread.

The next day at school, the girls noticed something about their powers. Every time they tried, they couldn't get them to work. "This has happened before." Will said to the other girls. "Yeah, but it was because our friendship wasn't that strong." Cornelia pointed out. "We are the best of friends now."

"Cornelia's right." Taranee said. "I can't see why they aren't working now."

"It's all very strange." Will agreed.

"How about we go to Candracar?" Irma said. "The place does hold answers after all."

"I don't think we should go without Hay Lin." Taranee said.

"Oh, come on, Taranee." Cornelia said to her.

"Yeah, it's not like you have a better idea." Irma said.

"Fine." Taranee gave in. Will clenched her fist and summoned the Heart. Bright pink energy shooted out of Will's palm. "Heart Of Candracar, take us to Candracar!" she ordered the Heart.

"We did it!" Cornelia said.

"Yeah." Irma said, admiring her Guardian Outfit. She never got tired of these clothes. "Come on." Will said. "We have work to do." The others followed her through the hallways. "Where now, Genius?" Cornelia said. They heard voices coming from the door to their right. They opened it and stepped into the vast room that lay behind it. The strange creatures in the room didn't notice them. They seemed to be in some kind of meeting. Cornelia looked around. She was looking for Caleb. She saw Luba, and hatred for her rose up inside her. Then Yan Lin cried, "It's the Guardians Of The Veil!" All heads turned.

"Why are you here?' one creature asked, coming up to greet them.

"We wanted to know why our powers aren't working." Will said.

"Where is Hay Lin?" Yan Lin asked.

"She's in China visiting her second cousin once removed or something." Irma said. "You're powers aren't working?' another of the creatures asked, concerned.

"Yes, watch." Taranee tried to conjure up a fireball, but it didn't work.

"Wait, if you're powers aren't working, how did you get here?" another one asked. The girls looked at each other in surprise. Yes, that was a very good question. How DID they get here? "Let us consult the Aurameres." Luba said. They all followed her into the Hall Of Aurameres. Five, bright spheres circled the room. "They are large, not small." Luba said, turning around to look at the fore Guardians. "If they are big, your powers are fine." Luba assured them.

"I think he girls are lying." A voice said from the shadows. He stepped into the light. He was thin, and pale, with black eyes and he had black hair. "I agree with you." Luba said, and many other members of the council said, too. "I do not believe that these girls would be lying." Yan Lin said.

"Nor do I." Caleb said, striding into the room. _Caleb!_ Cornelia wanted to shout out to him but she knew she couldn't. "Well, the Aurameres are large, and they got here. So they must be lying." The black-eyed man said. "Let us summon the fifth guardian." He looked at Will. Will clenched her fist. Bright pink magic swirled around the room. "Hay Lin." Will said with her eyes closed. At once, the Guardian of Air appeared in the room. "Hay Lin!" Yan Lin ran forward to embrace her granddaughter. "Hay Lin, are your powers working?" the black-eyed man said. Hay Lin looked at him, surprised. "Well, no." Hay Lin said.

"Your friends have told us the exact same thing. But their powers are working fine. Do not try to convince us with your lies."

"Where is the Oracle?' Will suddenly said.

"He's dead.' The man said simply. The Guardians looked at the Congregation members in horror. "He died of a very ancient illness. NOW," He said. "We have things to discuss. First of all, take the Guardians to the Tower Of Mists, for lying to the Congregation."

"But we weren't-"

"Take Yan Lin and Caleb too."

"Who are you to do this to us?" Taranee said, angrily as she was dragged off.

"I am Alemets-the new Oracle of Candracar." The man said, smiling.


	3. The Tower Of Mists

**Chapter Three: The Tower Of Mists**

Taranee opened her eyes. She looked around. She was in the Tower Of Mists. She saw the other Guardians, Yan Lin, and Caleb. She remembered why she was here and she became angry. How DARE Alemets think they were lying. How DARE the council members agree with him! Then she remembered what he had said. _The Oracle is dead. The Oracle is dead. I am the new Oracle. I am the new Oracle. The Oracle is dead…_ The thoughts whirled around and around he head like children on a merry-go-round at the fair. She got up to look properly around her prison. She frowned. The Tower Of Mists seemed familiar. Of course! It was when the old Oracle had imprisoned Phobos and Cedric. Taranee looked around. She could see Phobos and his henchman, but she had no intention of even getting a meter away from them.

"What are we going to do?" Hay Lin asked, pacing.

"I don't know." Will said. She sighed. It was always so hard, being the leader.

"I have an idea!" Irma said, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously. The others looked at her expectantly. "What if we use astral drops of those two." She pointed towards Cedric and Phobos. "We could let them outta here and then the guards and the congregation people would be distracted." Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Great idea, Irma" she said sarcastically. "There is just one tiny problem. OUR POWERS AREN'T WORKING!"

"OK, OK. Sheesh, it was only a thought." Irma said.

"We could try it." Yan Lin said. Will nodded, and clenched her fist. The others looked at Will. Nothing happened. "We could try all together." Suggested Taranee. They all held hands and Will stretched out one hand that wasn't holding anyone's hand and clenched it. Nothing. No pink light. "It's hopeless." Will said, unclenching one hand and extracting her other. Bright swirls of blue, orange, green and silver magic shooted out of the four girl's connected hands. The magic swam through the air towards Phobos and Cedric. The two were lost in the mist of magic, and then there were two more, evil, power-hungry people standing next to the real Cedric and Phobos. Caleb and the other Guardians looked at Will. Yan Lin, however, did not. "I knew this would happen." Hay Lin's grandmother said. The five friends and Caleb looked at Yan Lin quizzically. "The one who doubted her powers is left best alone."

"But I doubted MY powers!" Cornelia said. "How come you never said that to me?" Yan Lin shook her head. "It's not like that." The old woman told Cornelia. "You hadn't learnt to control them, and you hadn't gotten used to them. By the time you learnt your magic, the doubtfulness in the faded away. Will has learnt to control them, fully understanding how powerful hey are."

"You could have told us about that! You could have warned us!" Irma said, angrily. "One of you," she nodded towards Cornelia, "Wanted to leave. This would have been the perfect time in which to. Cornelia doubted her powers when I was alive, and I can't tell you when I'm, well, dead." Yan Lin said.

"Well, I think we should get on with the plan." Irma said. "Maybe Will's just, you know, doubtful this time. Her powers weren't working. Give her a chance." Will shook her head. "No." she said. She got to her feet. She strode over to the guards. "Take me to te Oracle. I don't want to be a guardian anymore.

The meeting with Alemets was very short. The new Oracle gave Will a short lecture, (in which Will wasn't bothered to listen) and then said, "You will never know what its like to be a guardian. Do you want me to erase your memories?" he held up a glass vial, with a green liquid inside. "No." Will said. She wasn't going anywhere near that strange, green substance. Alemets nodded. "Very well." He snapped his fingers, and everything was gone.

Will knew that she never would be able to see Candracar and Yan Lin again, never know what it was like to have powers no one else had. She tried approaching her friends at school, but they weren't there. All that was there were Hay Lin, Taranee, Cornelia and Irma's Astral Drops. Will knew how to tell them apart from the real thing. _They must be off, saving Meridian or some place. Or locked up still in the Tower Of Mists._ Will was lonely. She only had her dormouse to talk to, but he was too busy sneaking cookies to eat and trying not to get caught. Will had no one to confide in. No one. She was alone.

Midnight in the shadows. "Somehow they got away." He thought. "Somehow. No matter. Without Will, ha! They'll be nothing. Don't worry." He said, looking at the girl beside him. "You'll get your chance."


	4. Thoughts of a teenage girl

**Chapter four: Thoughts of a teenage girl locked up somewhere with absolutely no way to get out**

Will had not seen her friend's astral drops, nor did she see her real friends. They where illusions, ghost-signs that his plan was working.

Irma looked around for the hundredth time since that day. Yep, Will was gone. 'Who's going to lead us now?" Irma had asked. No one knew the answer. The mood was unhappy and grey. There was absolutely no reason in the world to be happy anymore. Will was gone, their powers had been stolen, the Oracle was dead and they where locked up here. How much time had it been? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? Months? Years? She could not be sure of Time. She wondered if Time was the same on Candracar was the same as on Earth. Hot tears threatened to roll down Irma's cheeks. She did her best to hold them back, but she could not.

Hay Lin was thinking. Fast. What where the Council going to do with them? Keep them here? Kill them? She almost laughed. _I'd welcome death, now._ She thought. _There is no reason to live anymore. I bet the others are thinking the same thing. But I will never know. _She looked at her grandmother. _What will happen to my granny? She's already dead. They can't kill her. But if I were dead, my grandmother would certainly want to be dead. Except that she's already dead. I wonder what it's like to be dead. _The doors swung open. Hay Lin looked to her right. Irma was crying. Taranee was shaking. Cornelia looked terrified. _But I think I'm about to find out._

Taranee shook as the gold doors swung open. She looked down. She knew what was coming. And the sudden sleepy feeling coming over her was surely death. _You where nothing. _A voice inside her head told her. _Your friends didn't like you. I know that for a fact. _It said in a matter-of-fact tone. Tears rolled down Taranee's cheeks. Irma was also crying. Blackness filled the room.

Cornelia didn't open her eyes. It wasn't that couldn't, it was that she **wouldn't**. She didn't want to see what had happened. She lay there, quite still, not daring to move, not even daring to breathe. But she found she didn't need to. She didn't need to breathe. She opened her eyes a millimetre. She could see. She could touch. She could smell. But she still lay there, as still as a statue.


	5. Escape for one, please

**Chapter five: Escape for one, please. Oh, and I'll have hatred to match, with a side order of tears. A lot of tears.**

Cornelia couldn't stand it. She opened her eyes. Darkness filled the room. The, something out of the shadow growled and lunged at her. She tried to scream but she couldn't. She looked around, for her friends. The creature lunged again. Cornelia had no weapon, not anything to fight. A whisper. The creature crawled back into the shadows. Cornelia dropped to her knees. What had just happened, she had no idea. She looked around for her friends. But there was nothing. Only their empty bodies lay on the floor. _NO!_ She screamed inside her head. She moved closer. She put her hand on Hay Lin's head. It was cold. Hot tears stung her eyes. She moved to Caleb, and kissed him. Too bad he wasn't able to feel it. His lips felt cold, as did the rest of his body. She got up and walked towards Yan Lin. What was Hay Lin's loving grandmother now? She was dead. More dead than before. More than ever. Saw something inside the pocket of Yan Lin's dress. She took it out and opened it.

_Dear whomever it may concern,_

_Your friends are dead. As you will be, too. Stay there. Don't try to escape. Believe me, if you do, you will face much worse fate than before. I am coming for you. You cannot fight me. When I find her, I shall kill you and her. And then she will come. As will the others. Again, stay there. _

_Signed, Alemets_

Hatred for the man rose up inside Cornelia. But something more than hate was let go from inside Cornelia. Tears, spilled down her cheeks and onto the floor. Oh, how she would like to die now. Wiping away her tears, she read the letter again. Who were 'her', and 'she' and the 'others'? A new council? She reread the letter. So Alemets was looking for, 'her'. Cornelia got up. She wished she could die, give herself up. But she had work to do. Whoever 'her' was, Cornelia had to find her before Alemets did. Now. And fast. She looked inside Irma's pocket. The Heart was still there. Ever since Will had le-…**WILL**!! Cornelia ran, with no time to waste. She had no idea what to do, but she knew one thing, and that piece of vital information, vital to her friends and Cornelia's own life, was that Will was in danger.


End file.
